geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
South Park Season1Episode0.exe
South Park Season1Episode0.exe For the sake of privacy let’s just say my name is Chris. I assume a lot of you know about the show “South Park”, it’s that popular show on Comedy Central that’s been going for almost 22 years now. Well I was a big fan of the show up until about a few months ago, Even though my family is christian, my mom had no issue with me watching the show. I decided myself to no longer watch the show. Part of it was because the last two seasons well.. kinda sucked, but the big reason being that I felt God was telling me not to watch the show anymore, but I have no regrets about it. But a couple of weeks ago I decided to make a Youtube video about the history of South Park for my channel and needed some footage to edit into it. So I went online to find some episodes to download onto my computer, and I searched up where I could find them. I stumbled onto a website that had every episode of South Park, even the newest season. But when I went to the first season page the first episode that came up was “South Park Season1Episode0.exe”. I figured it must’ve been the original pilot that made its way onto VHS in 2003, boy was I in for a surprise! The episode started off with the usual season 1 intro. With the boys, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman standing at the bus stop like always. “Hey guys, my parents are gonna be gone tonight, wanna come over to my house?” Kyle said The other guys say sure, except for Cartman who says “No way, I’m not going over to a jews house, they do some screwed up shit.” Kyle says “Come on fatass, it’ll be fun”. But Cartman still refuses. It then cut to the boys in the school cafeteria, “So Kyle, what were you thinking of doing?” Stan says, Kyle replies “I was thinking we could contact some spirits”. The others seem confused and Stan says “What do you mean contact spirits?”. “You know, like in that movie ‘Ghost’.” Kyle says. Cartman then says “See, I told you jews were into some fucked up shit”. “What’s the matter Cartman? You a sissy?” Kyle says. “I am not a sissy you butt fucking Jew!” Cartman replies, “Then come over and see for yourself” Kyle says. “Fine, but don’t try anything on me!” Cartman finally says, and the screen then cuts to black. After about five seconds the episode comes back on with the boys ringing Kyle’s doorbell. “Hey guys, come in” Kyle says as he opens the door. He then says “Go down to the basement guys, I’ll be there in a minute” Stan, Kenny and Cartman head down to the basement and wait for Kyle. Kyle comes down with four cups of juice and sits down with them on the floor, with a lit candle in the middle. “So how are we gonna contact spirits Kyle?” Stan says. Kyle replies “I’ll show you.” As the other boys drink their juice Kyle closes his eyes and signals for them to do the same. He then starts to talk, “Hello Satan We come before you to do whatever you wish.” Stan starts to freak out “Dude! You didn’t say we’d be trying to contact Satan!” he says. Kenny also starts to freak out, saying something incomprehensible due to his coat. “Man fuck this I’m no devil worshiper, come on guys let’s go.” the boys start to head for the door but quickly realizes that Kyle locked the door. “Kyle, unlock the door!” Stan says. “No way, you guys are gonna stay here and worship Satan.” Kyle replied. The boys all then pass out, I assumed it was because Kyle slipped something into their drinks. After about 10 seconds of a black screen, it came back on. Cartman woke up with his hands tied behind his back. Kyle then showed up, with an evil grin on his face he showed Cartman a pipe that he had in his hand. Cartman asked what he was doing with it, but he didn’t answer. Kyle then starts to RAPE Cartman with the pipe! Cartman starts squealing like a pig. I watched in horror as Kyle continued to sodomize him. After a little bit of this he then strangles Cartman with some type of cloth, after about 30 seconds it’s clear that he was dead, and the scene ended. After another 15 seconds of a black screen the episode came back Kenny was locked in a part of the basement that we haven’t seen yet. As he’s trying to escape the door opens, Stan appears through the door and Kenny runs over to him, his says something to him but Stan just stares, blank faced at him. Kenny looks confused. After about 5 seconds he starts to pulls his face to reveal Kyle, having sliced off Stan’s face Kenny tried to defend himself but he was no match,as Kyle overpowers him and knocks him out. He then cuts off Kenny’s face and places it next to Stan’s on the ground. Kyle then declared “Satan is my king! I must kill myself to please him!”. He pulls out the same knife he used on Kenny and slits his throat. The episode ended with no credits, just a black screen. I turned off the laptop and just sat there, thinking about what I had just seen. The show had some questionable episodes but never had i seen anything so disturbing, and so gory. Even by the show’s standards. I decided to get to the bottom of where that episode came from, because I had never heard of the episode nor is there any information online. I called the South Park Studios in Colorado and asked to speak to Trey Parker, the series co-creator of the show. And luckily I was able to get a hold of him. I told him about everything I had seen and asked him where it came from. He said that I had discovered an early episode that he had made along with Matt Stone before the show was ever green lit, he went on to say they only showed to a few friends and employees and they had no intention of ever showing it on TV. He then asked how in the world I got a hold of the episode. I told him about the website I had found it on, and he thought maybe a disgruntled employee may have stolen the episode and posted it online to try and embarrass them. He apologized to me for any discomfort it may have caused me, and said he regrets ever making the episode. I thanked him for the information and I hung up. I have since deleted the episode from my laptop. Until now I only told my mom and I also showed her the episode before I deleted it, she said it was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen. I urge you to never go looking for this episode, and if you do find it to never watch it. I pray to God everyday that I will be the only soul to have ever seen what I saw that day. Category:South Park Category:Lost Episodes Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE